Episode 3667 (4th March 1994)
Plot Vera is embarrassed to find that Raquel has moved in with Des after making remarks to him about her past lovers. Steve is horrified when Mike gives him a £1,200 rates bill, telling him that under their contract he is responsible for payment. Tanya tells Alex that their relationship is no longer special and he's beginning to treat her like he does his wife. Emily and Bernard book their holiday with adjoining rooms. Vera blames Ivy for her not getting the job at Bettabuy but Ivy tells her it was her own fault. Liz tells Mike that he's pathetic for trying to ruin Steve. Maureen can't find Maud anywhere and grows frantic. Des and Raquel agree to wipe the slate clean and forget the past. Maureen is furious to find Maud drinking in the Rovers, having spent the day with Martin and Percy in Blackpool. Des and Raquel throw a party to cement their relationship and Curly and Des make up their differences. Jim warns Mike that he won't stand by and see Steve being pushed around. Sally spreads the gossip that Emily and Bernard are going away on a dirty weekend together. Tanya is pleased when Alex cancels an overnight meeting to be with her. Cast Regular cast *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tanya Pooley - Eva Pope *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *David Platt - Thomas Ormson Guest cast *Bernard Morton - Roland MacLeod *Alex Christie - Gavin Richards Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *The Kabin *MVB Print *Jim's Cafe *Jim's Cafe flat - Living room/kitchen *7 Nightingale Street - Kitchen and hallway Notes *Although MVB Print had been seen for several years as the name of the print shop on signs, in this episode Steve McDonald rings for a taxi and asks to be picked up at "MVB Promotions". *''TV Times'' synopsis: What sad fate has befallen Maud Grimes? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,160,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). *The ITV3 repeat of this episode on 21st November 2019 was edited, omitting a Rovers scene lasting 29" in Part Two, in which Bet Gilroy observes Raquel Wolstenhulme borrowing glasses for the party at No.6 and Tanya Pooley emerging from the toilets looking upset. Notable dialogue Bet Gilroy: "You know, Mae West used to say 'a man in the house is worth two in the street'. My mam used to say 'a bloke in the coal shed is worth two in th'ouse'. I'm with me mam." --- Tanya Pooley (to Alex Christie): "You couldn't be straight if you were glued to a flagpole." Category:1994 episodes